Kuroko can cook?
by flyingcircus13
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya has a twin, his twin then decided to visit the Generation of Miracles in the basketball club. The guys mistaken him for Tetsuya. Just to be obvious, this is when Kuroko is still in the Generation of miracles. One shot. Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.


"Who is going to cook now…?" commented Aomine, a bit upset.

-Flashback-

Earlier, Tetsuya's twin, Kuroko Tetsuna visited the basketball court where the Generation of miracles was practicing at. Of course, all of them mistook him for Tetsuya.

"Oh hi Kurokocchi, did you finish your work?" asked Kise to the puny little boy while dribbling.

"Ha! You were off guard!" shouted Aomine while he took the ball away from Kise's hands. "Hi Tetsu."

'Do I know them..?' thought Tetsuna. 'Maybe they're Tsuya's friends.'

"Hi too. Yeah, I have finished my… work," answered Tetsuna, a little bit awkward.

"Come, practice," commanded Atsushi.

"Ah, ok…"

Tetsuna immediately joined the others on the court. When the ball landed on Tetsuna's hands,

"What the heck?" questioned Aomine. "Since when could you dunk, Tetsu?"

Kuroko had dunked! _That_ Kuroko had dunked.

"Hnn?" *smiles*

The guys were dumbfounded. They stared at Tetsuna with jaws wide open. Well, it was quite normal, because anyone _will_ be shocked when they see a sudden change in their friends.

"What's wrong Kuroko-chin?" asked Murasakibara while munching his snack.

Before anyone could say a word Tetsuya suddenly appeared beside Aomine making him jump in shock.

"Woah! Don't scare me like that, Tetsu!" protested Aomine.

"Nothing's wrong with me, Murasakibara. Why are you guys so surprised?"

"There… are… two… Kurokocchis?!" exclaimed Kise. "Cuteeee!" he squealed with joy.

Not long after the shout, Kise started rubbing Tetsuna and Tetsuya's cheeks against his right and left cheeks. Everyone sweat dropped at the sight, some face palming.

"Err… What are you doing?" protested Tetsuna. He gave a death glare to Kise who quickly backed away.

"Awww… Kurokocchi is a meanie!"

And so… Tetsuya explained e-v-e-r-y-t-h-i-n-g, on how Tetsuna was his twin and stuffs like that.

-End of flashback-

Now, the guys are in a pinch. They had been questioning each other about who can cook. Well, _someone_ did tried to cook, but he made an inedible food and just by seeing it, the guys wanted to throw out.

"Aghhh, c'mon!" shouted Aomine.

"Then we'll cook," suggested Tetsuna.

"You can cook, Kurokocchi!?"

"Yeah, well a little. By the way, please don't call me Kurokocchi, we'll get confused on whom you're calling. Like I said, it's _we,_ it means Tsuya and I." answered Tetsuna, a bit frustrated.

"Then, cook. I'm starving," commented Aomine.

"Well, shall we go, Tsuya?"

"Ok."

They both then went to the kitchen carrying the grocery bags. No cook was there at that time because Momoe called them off saying that they needed to learn how to cook. Again, the guys have their mouths gaped at the sight of Tetsuya and Tetsuna cooking, they were super professional. Over nine thousand!

Tetsuya was chopping the meat very skillfully, his hands held the meat firmly and the knife could not be seen as Tetsuya had been chopping very, very quickly. At a certain moment, he would crack open the egg with one hand and throw it to his back, where Tetsuna stood, and Tetsuna would catch it perfectly without looking.

Both of them were too skillful to be described by words and soon, Tetsuya said,

"Guys, please line up with a plate, and tell me how raw you want your eggs to be."

They all did exactly what Tetsuya had said and lined up neatly. One by one had their eggs made perfectly by Tetsuya while the dessert was made by Tetsuna. Tetsuna had done an also perfect job. He made the dessert sweet, but not too much, with some vanilla ice cream on top. He had made a chocolate flavored mousse.

Just then,

"Guys~ I know you're starving so I had brought the chefs back~~" said Momoe, bolting inside the dining room with some mustached chefs.

"Ne? Momoe-san, we are eating, you see," said Kise with a muffled voice.

"Eh~?"

So they all ate happily ever after. Yes, I wrote _ate_.


End file.
